Episode 112
High Stakes Go-Fish * Lucius urges the party to use their gold to their advantage and try and ply some favors that way to get the fish eyes we need. Barkley suggests looking for the eyes just in a spell component shop. * We descend into the watery part of the city. Looking around the upper rings of the city for a shop that sells spells components, we do not find one but we do find a shop selling potions. * The potion seller turns out to be a large orange jellyfish. Lucius asks if it has any healing potions - it answers him with a low BOOM. Barkley casts tongues to talk to him, he greets her warmly in a very posh voice. He comes back with several potions when she asks for them. We buy several potions. A Kuo-toa comes in and asks the jellyfish for another pink potion and addresses him as Paul. Paul tells him "For the last time you're not supposed to drink the love potion its for the other person." He shows us his cool Sea Spider in a bubble. We also buy a Potion of Growth and some Oil of Etherealness. We ask Paul about Spell Components but he says that the Big Fish has forbidden the sale of them. We ask who the big fish is and he explains that he is Dagon's right hand. I love Paul. *We discuss what to do for a bit, then move on to a bar called The Fisherman's Hook. There are a lot of merfolk and merrow around. Vahlka orders a mug of slime from the hagfish demon behind the bar. It tastes like rum and she has another while we're discussing what to do. Seven drunk wastriliths are gathered in a corner of the bar. The party argues about how to handle the situation while Vahlka drinks the slurm. The wastrilith eventually leave and we tail them deeper into the city until they reach a casino called The Ocean Floor. *We argue for a bit about what to do. Then decide to backtrack and try and find some easier marks. Vahlka summons a giant catfish (because she can) his name is Maurice. We swim back up to the upper tier of the city and are greeted by a group of merfolk who tell us about The Big Fish. He's meeting with prospective clients. We end up deciding to go back down to the casino. *Once we are in the casino we pig out at the buffet for a bit before we are approached by a glabrazu. He tells us he can check and see if the Big Fish will speak with us and swims off, after a bit, he returns and tells us that The Big Fish will agree to speak with Lucius, Olivia, and Godfrey - but that he does not want to talk to the others. *We argue about what to do for a bit. Vahlka and Olivia are adamant that and that we are here to kill the Big Fish, not to make any sort of deal with him. Godfrey and Lucius are more willing to listen to a prospective deal. Vahlka does not like the idea of leaving this in their hands, but is eventually placated. The divine casters all pile into the portable hole, which Lucius carries into the meeting room with the Big Fish. *During the conversation with The Big Fish, Olivia pickpockets the portable hole away from Lucius and throws it open - ending any pretense of negotiation. Combat ensues instantly.